Occupational Hazard Right?
by Storybored
Summary: How am I supposed to do anything important if no one ever helps me?


**Disclaimer: I do not own political animals. If I did it would have more than six episodes**

TJ was resting on his hospital bed while his dad got something to eat from the hospital cafeteria. He was wondering how long he would keep sober until he fucked up and went back. He heard a knock at the door and was surprised to see Sean standing there.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were alright." Sean said as he walked in closer to TJ.

TJ looked surprised but spat out,"What do you care?"

"Because I still care about you even if we aren't together still."

"You don't mean that." TJ mumbled.

Sean stepped closer to TJ where he was right next to the hospital bed," Yes I do, I wouldn't be her if I didn't."

"I doubt you care." TJ whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry about the break-up I was hurt too." Sean went to touch TJ's shoulder but dropped his hand when the saw TJ flinch.

"If you were hurt why did you say that stuff?" TJ's voice held sadness and confusion.

"Because I need it to end. We both needed it to end, it was for the best."

"So was I just a screw? And the way you broke up with me was the worst possible way." TJ whispered with a hoarse voice.

"TJ you weren't a screw. How could you think that." TJ shrugged and Sean continued," Sure it probably wasn't the best possible way but i did what i had to do."

"You could have done it without breaking my heart."

"It was the only way to make you let go. I had my career and my wife to think about, I had to do it." Sean whispered cupping TJ's face.

TJ's voice got dangerous,"If you care about her so much, why did you lead her on?"

"I was confused." Sean said as he sat on the bed across from TJ and leaned closer to him.

"Just…. Just go." TJ mumbled not meeting Sean's gaze.

"No not until you understand."

"I understand fine. Just please go." TJ please. Sean leaned forward and kissed TJ catching him by surprise, causing TJ to whimpered against Sean's mouth. TJ felt emotions that he thought he buried in cocaine and booze. He moaned against him and halfheartedly pushed him off causing Sean to move from his lips to his neck,"Sean… we can't do this."

Sean moved back up to TJ's lips. "No matter how good it might feel. Someone could walk in."

"I guess youre right." Sean said as he pulled away and got off the bed.

Bud chose that exact moment to walk in,"You must be Sean Reeves."

"Yes I am, Mr. President. I was just showing my greatest sympathy to your son."

"I highly doubt that, don't forget I've been in politics longer than you've been alive."

"No it's true. I feel sorry for TJ. He's so…. depressed."

"I wonder who's fault that is."

"I was just explaining somethings to him."

Bud walked over to TJ who looked conflicted," Maybe it would have been better if you never got involved with him in the first place."

"I see my mistake. I never should have gotten involved with him in the first place."

"We can both agree on that." TJ mumbled.

"See we can both be civil." Sean smiled.

"But I can't" Bud said as he balled his hand into a fist as TJ grabbed his arm.

"Dad please don't." TJ begged looking at his father.

"Why shouldn't I? He ruined your life."

"It's fine, Dad. Just don't."

"And I didn't run his life. He did. It was ruined long before I came along." TJ flinched when Sean said that.

"But you made it worse." Bud said calmly.

"No he did!" Sean snapped at Bud.

"He was fine before he met you."

"Hardly your presidency ruined him." Sean snarled.

"I doubt that."

"Bullshit." Sean walked out the door and looked at TJ,"I don't ever want to see you again you suicidal drug addict."

TJ whimpered and bit his bottom lip,"You came to see me."

"Well that was a mistake. Almost as big a mistake as me being with you." TJ flinched at that and looked at the wall away from the door with tears in his eyes. TJ felt silent tears fall as he felt the bed dip as his father put his put his arm around his shoulder. TJ flinched away from his father's touch.

"Are you okay son?"

"Yeah dad." TJ smiled at his dad as he wiped his face,"It's not the worst thing I've been called."

"It shouldn't be like that. I'm sorry TJ."

"It's not your fault."

"I feel responsible. I should have done something about Sean."

"You didn't know." TJ looked miserable, I didn't tell anyone no one knew unless someone told them. So it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with people like that."

"Its all right. IT's all bullshit. Comes with being a Hammond right?" TJ smiled softly.

"It isn't tight."

"I've adapted. I just dont care anymore. I mean it still hurts but I just don't have the energy to care anymore."

Bud shook his head," Your Grandma will be here soon."

"Hey TJ." Margaret said as she walked in.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Hey Nana." TJ tried to smile convincingly but failed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Bullshit. What happened?"

"Sean came here and we kissed okay?! I'm fine." TJ didn't believe it but he would lie to keep his grandmother happy,"Its fine could you please go? I want to be alone."

Margaret looked conflicted but left allowing TJ to mull everything over he felt all the feelings Sean made him feel. He nearly broke more than he already had but he would get out of the hospital soon so he would pretend to be the good son. He could do that at least.


End file.
